


Girl, Or Boy?

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Granny Chiyo has her boss around for dinner, and he brings his son. Sasori has a hard time trying to figure out if the blonde is male or female, so takes his chance to find out when the blonde goes to use the toilet.<br/>The blondes reaction is unexpected, but leaves the redhead with a permanent smirk. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, Or Boy?

** SasoDei- //Girl, Or Boy?//  **

Sasori sat at the window, watching at the flock of people rushing to get to the store before it closed. They were obviously late, and Sasori couldn’t stand late. It was nearing eight o’clock at night, so the closest store would be closing. As big headed as these people were, the store wasn’t going to _wait_ for _them._

He turned his head as his grandmother came through the door, dressed nicely in a formal, yet casual, gown. Suitable for her age, of course. Chiyo’s boss was coming for dinner, bringing his son along too. Sasori had put on a pair of suit trousers, a white shirt which had the top three buttons undone, and a waist coat, which he left open. Of course this gave him a ‘sexy waiter’ look.

“They’re late”, Sasori said plainly, staring at his granny.

“No, it’s not even one minute past eight yet, so they aren’t late”, She stated, not looking at her grandson and walking into the kitchen to check on the food.

“It’s 7:59, they’d better get here before it strikes 8:01”, He stood, following her into the kitchen.

“Sasori, did you set the table?”, She asked, eyeing the –already set- table in front of her.

“Yes, since you were taking so long getting ready”, He leaned against the wall and sent a glare in Chiyo’s direction, “It shouldn’t take you that long to have a shower and put on a dress”.

“You forget, this is my boss coming for dinner, I have to make a good example”, She turned to him, “Don’t be glaring at me now, I’m your elder!”

“I set the table, didn’t I?”

“…Sassy-ori”

“Don’t call me that, old lady”

“Why not, Sassy-ori?”, She grinned at the unamused expression he was making. Her eyes travelled to his clothing, “What _are_ you wearing? Are you trying to make his son gay too?”

“Being gay isn’t a disease, Chiyo”, Sasori scowled, irritated by her words.

“I never said it was, but what if he turns gay ‘cause you’re showing off your body, eh’?”, She laughs, pointing to my open shirt.

“It’s hot in here”

“The window’s open”

“Well, it’s not like I’m paying him for sex”, He smirked slightly, seeing his grandmothers facial expression.

“Sasori Akasuna!”, She slapped him lightly on the upper arm, “Enough of that cheekiness, our guests will be here soon, and I do not want any of that language spoken around them!”

“Speaking of guests…”, He looked at his watch, “They’re late”

* * *

The doorbell went, and Chiyo sort of ‘sped-walked’ to the door, instead of running, so to not seem flustered when she opened it. There stood a tall blonde man, with light blue eyes and a wide smile, “Good evening Chiyo!”, His hand came into view as he handed her a bottle of champagne.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have, sir! Thankyou so much!”, Chiyo said happily, motioning for him to come in. He was followed by a young boy with long blonde hair, almost reaching his waist. It was put up and was also covering his left eye.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Deidara-un”, The younger male gave a small smile, nodding towards the stranger.

“I’m Chiyo, my grandsons’ in the kitchen, how old are you, may I ask?”

“I’m 18-un” “Ah, close to his age then. He’s 19, and if it seems like he doesn’t like you, don’t worry about it, he doesn’t like anyone”, She grinned as she heard Sasori shout an ‘Oi!’ through the door. “Shall we go in?” The older blonde nodded, smiling, and the two followed the old lady into the kitchen, the smell of the food instantly catching their attention.

Deidara smiled, “This smells great, un!”, lifting his head and sniffing at the air. He looked towards the table in the middle of the room, and licked his lips at all the delicious looking food.

“Aw thankyou! Just wait until you taste i-“

“Don’t exaggerate, it’s not all that good”, The three looked towards Sasori, who was still leaning against the wall, his arms now folded and his left leg crossed over his right. His eyes were closed when he said that, but opened not long after he had said it to look at the new visitors. Deidara blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed. He felt the need to look back, and when he did he saw that Sasori was looking straight at him, looking him up and down, so he did the same. His blush grew once he noticed that a few buttons weren’t done up on his shirt.

“S-sorry”, Said the blonde, looking away again.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your grandmothers cooking, Sasori”, Said the older blonde.

“I’m not a very nice person, I hope you understand that”, Sasori made a sarcastic-looking smile.

“Now, now Sassy-ori, be nice to Mr. Iwa.”, Sasori glared at Chiyo. She had called him ‘Sassy-Ori’ again, how annoying.

“Don’t call me that, Chiyo”, Sasori said, and looked towards the two blondes, “You were late. I hate to be kept waiting. Don’t do it in the future”. The older nodded and Deidara wasn’t sure whether to nod or not as well. They all sat at the table, taking portions of meat and other foods that were laid out on the table, and putting them on to their own plates. They opened the champagne and had a glass each, even Sasori and Deidara, since they were 18 and over, after all.

They ate, Chiyo and Mr. Iwa chatted, talking about work, social lives, and their kids studies and their futures and so on. Chiyo eventually told Sasori to get the chocolate cake out of the fridge, he doing so; he got a knife and cut four slices out. Getting some plates, he gave the cake pieces to each of them. Along with a spork. They ate, again the adults were talking, and the younger males kept looking at each other, and looked away once the other looked. The blush on Deidara’s face grew each time.

“U-uh, where’s the bathroom, un?”, Asked Deidara, looking at Chiyo.

“I’ll show you”, Said Sasori, unexpectedly. He stood and looked at Deidara, an emotionless expression.

Deidara nodded, and stood, “Thanks, un”, and followed the red head out of the door. He went up the stairs and down the hall, and came to a door. They went in and were in a bed room.

“This is my bed room; we have toilets in out rooms but the toilet downstairs is blocked up or something, so you’ll have to use mine, better than Chiyo’s. Don’t make a mess or touch anything”, The red head looked at the blonde. Deidara blushed and looked around the room, feeling slightly awkward knowing he was in Sasori’s room. He felt something weird in his chest knowing that Sasori would rather him use his then Chiyo’s, although he didn’t know why he felt warmth for something toilet related.

He turned back to Sasori, smiling, “Thank you Sasori, un!”. He went to open the door before Sasori put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “W-what is it, S-Sasori, un?” Their eyes locked, and Sasori cupped his right hand over Deidara’s crotch, feeling around and smirked when he heard a gasp, and then a moan come from the blondes mouth.

“S-Sasori Danna~!”, He moaned out, leaning in to the touch. The red head let go, “Danna?”, He asked, a smirk still on his face. He was pleased with the reaction he got from the blonde, even if it wasn’t the reaction he wanted.

“I-I don’t know.. Um, what was that, un?”

“What was what?”, He asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

“That! You just grabbed my dick, un! Why?”

“I wanted to know if you were male or female”, he said plainly.

The blonde felt slightly angered, “You could have just asked, un!”

“That sort of thing doesn’t necessarily come up in conversation, and it would have been embarrassing for both of us if I had asked. And plus, doing this way seems better now, since you seemed like you quite enjoyed it. Try not to make a mess whilst you take care of yourself”, His grin grew bigger, the blondes cheeks were now a deep red, almost the same colour as Sasori’s hair.

“I don’t have a boner, un!”

“We’ll see about that”

“Why did you want to know anyway?”

“Because I’m gay, and if you were a girl it’d mean our relationship would be over before it even started. I’m not going to date a girl” The blue eyed boy blushed slightly, looking down, then made a ‘humph!’ noise and went into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him, just in case Sasori were to come in, but he knew he wouldn’t go that far. At least he hoped. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, along with his underwear; too find something he’d not expected.

Sasori was right, he did have a boner. Damn, all Sasori did was feel around for a bit, he didn’t even rub much. And yet Deidara still had a boner, it wasn’t even a semi, it was too hard for that. So, as Sasori had said, he’d take care of his _new_ problem. Hoping Sasori had left and didn’t hear his quiet moans. He tried not to make a mess, and luckily he didn’t. He had a feeling the redhead would tell his father if he found any mess of his. After he’dfinished, he cleaned himself and zipped up his pants, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom.

“Done already?”, The blondes eyes looked over to the redhead who was lying on the bed, smirking at him still.

“Yeah, I didn’t have a boner, un, so shut up”, He replied, a tint to his cheeks and a little annoyed, mostly embarrassed.

“What were those sounds I heard then? Moans? They sounded like you, and it seems like you’re lying, anyway”

“Shut up, un!”, Deidara walked out in an embarrassed pout, walking down the stairs and decided to sit awkwardly at the table again. Shortly after, Sasori came down too, back to his plain face so as to not cause any suspicion. It eventually got late, and then Mr. Iwa suggested that they left to go home, of which Chiyo agreed, and gave them a hearty ‘bye’.

Just before Deidara was about to leave, Sasori grabbed his arm softly, looking him in the eyes.

“Can we exchange numbers quickly?”

“Sure”, Deidara felt a smile creep upon his face as he handed his phone to Sasori and Sasori to him. They both put their numbers into each other’s phones. Sasori mumbled a ‘thanks’ and they both smiled at each other and said bye, then Deidara left and went home with his father.

Sasori didn’t know why but he kind of missed the brat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier when my internet died, I had nothing else to do but write Fanfiction and listen to music whilst hugging my pikachu.  
> This fanfiction also be found on Fanfiction.Net under the name SasoDeiShipper4Life,  
> Please enjoy this Oneshot and review! You know you want to;3


End file.
